Money transfer services enable a sending party to send an amount of funds to a receiving party. Typically, such money transfers are executed between two individuals, where the sending party provides an amount of funds to a money transfer service provider, and the money transfer service provider then transfers at last a portion of the amount of funds to the receiving party. Presently available money transfer services and systems are suitable for transferring funds between two individuals, but do not provide a convenient way for groups of two or more people to participate as a single party (e.g., as a receiving party and/or a sending party) to a money transfer transaction.